


Projekt Melody Gets an Upgrade

by HeyItsAlternateMe23



Category: Projekt Melody - Fandom
Genre: Camgirls, F/M, Fucking Machine, Shameless Smut, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsAlternateMe23/pseuds/HeyItsAlternateMe23
Summary: Projekt Melody, the world's first VR camgirl, gets a tech upgrade and can't wait to show the world
Relationships: Projekt Melody/Viewers
Kudos: 6





	Projekt Melody Gets an Upgrade

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I mess up any Projekt Melody lore, I haven't been able to catch as many of her streams as I would like to, and when I do watch I'm usually...distracted.
> 
> Note: I'm pretty sure this is the first Projekt Melody FanFic on the internet. If anyone wants to tweet @ProjektMelody for me, that'd be cool.

_Ding dong_

The chime of the doorbell broke the quiet of the calm Friday afternoon. _I wonder who that is,_ Melody wondered as she opened the door to her house. On the other side was a slender man of average height with curly black hair and brown eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses, wearing a simple brown jacket and pair of cargo shorts. "Hello," the stranger said, in a surprisingly smooth voice, "Would you be one Projekt Melody?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Melody asked, growing a bit concerned with the strange man who showed up on her doorstep.

"I'm Mr. Etree, Hiam Etree. We discussed your sponsership of my new product over email, remember? I was supposed to be coming in for measurements today," Hiam said, confusion evident in his voice. 

Melody let out a small sigh as she realized who the man was. "That was supposed to be on Saturday, not Friday. I'm streaming tonight," Melody said, chuckling a little bit. "I think you might have the date mixed up"

"Today is Saturday, isn't it?" Hiam asked, reaching into his shorts pocket and pulling out a cellphone. "Ah shit, I guess today is Friday." The two stood there at the door for a few seconds, the air between then growing more awkward by the moment. "Sooo, could I do the measurements today anyway?" HIam asked, breaking the tension, "I would hate to waste a trip out here."

"I'm supposed to be streaming here in not too long," Melody said, looking up to a clock in the wall, "Actually, I should probably go change into the mo-cap suit. I'm sorry, I guess you're gonna have to come back tomorrow."

"Wait, the measurements shouldn't take too long. FIve, ten minutes tops," Hiam pleaded, pulling a measuring tape and notebook out of his shorts pockets. "And if I get them done today, that means you get more time to calibrate and practice with my system later."

Melody looked back up at the wall clock. "Well, I guess I could delay the stream by a _few_ minutes," Melody said, giving in to Hiam's plea, "But you'd better be quick, or my fans are gonna be angry!"

"Right away miss..." Hiam paused as he strode into Melody's house, "...come to think of it, I never got your name."

"Melody," Melody responded, closing the door and leading Hiam down a hall to their right.

"No, I mean your _real_ name," Hiam said, following Melody through a door to a recording studio where a tall Asian man with short black hair sat overlooking several computer monitors, "I can't just keep referring to a business partner by her screen name."

"Melody is my real name," she responded, ducking into a small changing room where Hiam could see a row of motion capture suits and a few sex toys hanging on the walls. "Pretty smart, isn't it? Nobody would suspect me using my real name for my hentai persona. And the guy sitting in the chair is Dan, he does all the technical stuff."

"Uhh, Mel, who's this?" Dan asked, spinning his chair around to see the intruder.

"That's Hiam, he came a day early," Melody said from inside the changing room, "He said that the measurements shouldn't take to long, so I'm gonna delay the stream for a little bit." Hiam was already inside the booth where Melody streamed. It was a pretty dull room, just a basic black mat covering the floor, with a few cameras and lights standing out. Nothing at all compared to what the end product came out as. Hiam strode right in and began to take measurements with his tape measure. By the time Melody was finished changing, Hiam was just scribbling down the final measurements. "Wow, you weren't kidding about those measurements being quick," Melody said, doing some small adjustments to a wall-mounted camera before the show started. She would be a few minutes late, but thankfully not as late as she thought.

"It helps that you have such a small studio," Hiam said, closing his notebook with a satisfying _clap_ before stowing both the notebook and the pencil back in the pockets of his cargo shorts. "Well, I better get out of your hair and get these measurements back down to the shop. Now that I've got these measurements, we should be able to get your new tech here by noon tomorrow." He ducked out of the recording booth with a quick wave to Mel and Dan.

"Well, that wasn't exactly what I was expecting," Melody said, and she and Dan began to run through the final check-over of their gear.

"I know, right?" Dan responded, clicking away as his keyboard, "I can't believe someone capable enough to build a multi-million dollar company from the ground up could forget something so simple as the day's date."

"At least he's a nice enough guy," Melody said as she took a quick swig from her water bottle.

"No more time to chat, we're live in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

_Saturday Afternoon_

"Mel, they're here!" Dan shouted, more than loud enough to reach Melody's bedroom.

"Sorry, gotta go," Melody said into her mic as she quickly alt f4-ed her Overwatch game. Just as Dan said, a surprisingly small van emblazoned with the proud Hiam Industries logo was just arriving outside. Dan was practically bouncing with excitement as the pair slipped some shoes on to meet the van. "You're really excited about this tech Hiam's bringing over, aren't you?" Mel asked. 

"Of course," Dan replied, not even trying to contain the excitement in his voice, "There's been tons of rumors and speculations about what goes on in Hiam's labs, but most people agree it's got something to do with VR and holograms. Imagine the uses for that sort of technology, and Hiam decides to give it to a camgirl."

"And her trusty tech-wiz," Melody said, opening the door to meet Hiam. She opened the door right as Hiam's hand lay over the doorbell.

"I don't believe we got a proper introduction yesterday" Hiam said, drawing his hand back from the doorbell and reaching it hand out to the pair, "I'm Hiam Twent Etree, founder of Hiam Industries. It'a a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Melody Fanicta, and it's nice to be properly introduced to you," Melody said, returning the handshake. 

"You look a little different from what I'm used to seeing, but that voice is a dead givaway," Hiam said with a small chuckle. Melody Fanicta was a short woman with equally short brown hair, and emerald eyes hidden behind a large pair of glasses. She wore a t-shirt with D.Va from Overwatch on it, and a pair of slim jeans to go along with it. Nothing like Projekt Melody's purple hair and eyes, and much more revealing usual attire.

"But I'm the same old Melody where it matters."

"In the heart?" 

"I was gonna say in the boobs and in the ass," Melody said with a chuckle of her own, crossing her arms under her chest to make them appear larger under her t-shirt, "but that works too."

Hiam looked down at Melody's display, and could see that Melody was in fact correct. Those were the same tits that countless have climaxed to, and on her other end would be presumably the same ass. "I'm excited to finally meet you, even though we _technically_ met yesterday. It's not every day one gets to meet the pioneer of an industry."

"My eyes are up here. Melody Fanicta isn't a pornstar," Melody said, feigning outrage, "Projekt Melody is. If you want to look at her tits all day, be my guest."

"I wasn't looking at your boobs," Hiam said, playing along with her, "I was looking at your heart." Hiam shifted his eyes from Melody's display and turned to Dan, who had been awkwardly standing in the doorway as Hiam and Melody teased back and forth. "And you must be the man behind the screen."

"Yup, that's me," Dan said eagerly, eyeing Hiam's van, "my name is Daniel Morgan, but most people just call me Dan."

"It's nice to meet you Dan," Hiam said, getting a read on the man. Dan was a tall Asian man with short black hair, his brown eyes lit with a spark of intelligence. He wore a simple blue t-shirt over his slim frame, with a pair of black athletic shorts finishing his look. Not the nerdy type Hiam had expected to meet with Melody, but the two seemed to fit together better than anyone Hiam could think of. "I can see you eyeing my van. How about we go ahead and get it unloaded?" Hiam spun and began walking toward's his van, Melody and Dan following behind him. "And voila!" Hiam opened the doors to the back of his van to reveal three large cardboard boxes, two square boxes and one long rectangular box.

"That's it?" Dan asked, the excitement drained from his voice, "The way you hyped this up in our emails, I expected it to be the greatest thing since sliced bread. It's just three boxes."

"You'd be surprised how much can fit in just three boxes. Now give me a hand with them, if you'll please," Hiam said, picking up the long rectangular box. Dan and Melody followed suit, each taking a square box and following Hiam into the recording studio. In the studio, they opened up the boxes, Dan and Melody eagerly awaiting what gift Hiam had bought. Each box held something different. Inside Hiam's box were several long metal rods, with several small holes along each rod about the size of a pinhead and a central control box. Dan's box held twelve ringed rubber tentacles, coiled in a spiral pattern. On one end of each tentacle was an outlet, which upon further inspection paired with an outlet on the metal rods in Hiam's box. What was on the other end of the tentacles varied. Three had the heads of a penis on the end, three had a human face, and six of them had hands on the end. Finally, in Melody's box were a set of five cameras similar to what Melody was already using, and enough bubble wrap to fill a small country. "This is the latest and greatest out of Hiam Industries' labs," Hiam said, excitement bursting from his voice, "real, 3-D hologram technology! Presenting to you, the Holographic ImAge Machine, or HIAM for short."

"Sweet!" Melody exclaimed, staring down at the pieces in front of her, "So...how exactly does this work? You kept it pretty tight-lipped in the emails we sent." Mel and Dan eagerly looked to the inventor, waiting to see how he would fulfill his promises.

"I was hoping you'd ask that question, my dear," Hiam said with true passion and showmanship dripping from his voice. "It's quite simple. In the poles I brought in, you can see these small holes, yes? Those holes are for small projectors. In the entire rig, there's 240 projectors, each working in tandem to create the holograms. Next we have the tentacles that Dan brought, which in were designed especially for you, Melody." 

"Aww, thanks," Melody said, blushing. 

"There're really quite a feat of engineering, too. The tentacles are actually made up of several rings of plastic meaning they can shrink down to 1/4 of their size when not in use, though it's best to leave them extended when in storage. And Dan," Hiam asked, gesturing to the tentacles on the floor at his feet, "would you kindly turn the head of one of those tentacles inside out?" Dan complied, and when he turned the penis head inside out, it folded over and became a vagina. "That's two out of the three presents taken care of. And while I wish I could say these cameras were some technical marvel," Hiam sighed, sounding as if this were some great tragedy, "they aren't too special. They're very high end cameras, able to easily record in 4k high definition. The only reason we're not using the cameras you already have is that we had to make a few modifications so it could interface with the HIAM. Now," Hiam said, effortlessly returning to his earlier passion, "if you two would be so kind to help me, we can get the HIAM assembled."

The trio then got to work. Hiam produced eight corner pieces for the HIAM's rods to screw into, and the group made quick work outlining the room in the HIAM's skeletal form. Hiam produced a guidebook and two USB sticks from his cargo shorts, handing the book to Mel and instructing her to attach the tentacles while Hiam and Dan connected his PC to the HIAM. Hiam inserted both USB sticks into the PC. One of them held the program used to interface with the HIAM and the other held several 3-D models based on what Dan and Melody were already using. It wasn't too long before the HIAM was ready to start projecting.

"Hey Mel, we're ready to start testing the HIAM," Dan said, lifting his head from the computer to look at the woman in front of him.

"Hold on, I've only got one tentacle left," Melody replied, inserting the last tentacle into it's respective plug. "All set, we're good to go."

"Would you like to do the honors?" Dan asked, turning to Hiam, "It is your machine, after all."

"Why thank you," Hiam answered, reaching over Dan to press the ENTER key. With the press of a button, the room before them transformed. Where as before the room was a dull light grey with a simple black mat for floor, now it was a sight to behold. The walls turned dark black and were adorned with posters and a neon purple trim, the only hint of an outside world the window overlooking the streets of Virtual Little Tokyo. The room had also expanded, with virtual furnishings that gave the room a lived in feel. Melody herself wasn't immune to the changes, and was bathed in a white light as she changed into her casual streaming wear, her eyes and hair also changing purple as a result. The only thing differentiating Melody Fanicta from Projeckt Melody were the glasses she still wore.

"Whoa," Melody gasped in awe at the transformed room. All she had seen of the room were the models Dan had made and the recordings of her own streams. Melody reached her hand out in front of her as she moved to where she remembered the wall to be. Sure enough, her hand cut through the hologram, disappearing into thin air as it made contact with the wall on the other side. Melody turned her head to the doorway where Hiam and Dan stood, marveling at the room. 

"This...this is amazing!" Dan cried, taking in every inch of the space he found himself in, "If I hadn't seen the transformation myself, I could've swore we were in my 3-D model!"

"I know, right?" Hiam said, his voice giddy with excitement, "With the HIAM, you can be anywhere. New York, LA, Middle Earth, Tatooine, you name it! And you can't just be anywhere," he continued, pulling out an iPad from his cargo shorts. He tapped a few buttons, and three glowing figures coalesced in the air around them. When the light wore off out came three men, wearing Hiam Industries t-shirts. "You can meet anyone." The models stood still, hands at their sides, the virtual chests rising and falling like the real deal. They veered a bit into the uncanny valley, but for the most part they looked, well, normal. Like three average people just happened to walk into the room with them.

"Hold on." Dan reached a hand out to one of the models. Unlike the wall, Dan's hand sunk only a little ways into the hologram before hitting plastic. It was one of the tentacles Melody had hooked up.

"Clever," Hiam said, dismissing the models. Four tentacles were in each model, two hands, one camera for the head, and one penis between the legs. "We thought your viewers might want something more, _tangible_ when they interact with you. Now instead of having a fuck machine, you can be fucked by your fans," Hiam said, gesturing to the penis tentacles. "Well, technically it's still a fuck machine, but that's splitting hairs. There's gonna be some lucky fans tomorrow night." 

"Wait, what?" Melody asked, confused.

"Didn't Dan tell you?" Hiam asked, turning to Dan

"I forwarded the email to you," Dan answered, "Since we're gonna be officially debuting the HIAM, Hiam had the idea for a contest to drum up hype. Whoever won would be able to fuck Projekt Melody."

"You know I never read my email," Melody fumed, "that's why I leave all the business contacts to you."

"Fair point," Dan conceded, "I should have told you in person."

"Well, the winners have already been chosen, unless you wanna back out," Hiam said, "It's fine if you do. I wouldn't want something this last minute sprung on me, either."

"No, it's fine," Melody assured, "It actually sounds like a pretty cool idea. I just would have liked to know about it a bit before hand."

"I'm glad that's settled, then," Hiam said, turning to the open door and abruptly walking out. "I've got to run, but if you have any more questions about the HIAM, you've got a guide book and my number. Feel free to call."

"Wait, you're leaving so early?" Dan asked, following Hiam with Melody behind him. "We just got it working."

"I've got dinner with a friend in," Hiam pulled his phone from his pocket, "half an hour. It's not exactly someone I want to keep waiting, either." Hiam opened the door to his van, getting in the drivers seat. "It was fun meeting the both of you, and we'll see each other again tomorrow for the stream." Hiam quickly left, speeding off down the driveway and onto the road. 

"Well, he certainly lived up to his eccentric billionaire status," Meldoy said, staring off down the road, watching the van disappear.

"You could say that again," Dan agreed. He looked down at his watch. "So, what do you wanna do tonight?"

"Minecraft's always fun."

"Works for me." 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this fic a two-parter. It's been awhile since I've wrote anything, and procrastination is a very easy thing to do. A deadly combination to my already nonexistant work ethic if I've ever seen one.
> 
> Once I finish this Projekt Melody fic, next up will be the finale of Slut Time Saga, stay tooned. After that, I've got four short fics, one about some sneaky BDSM, one about a M!Byleth and Hilda (but not in the way you think), and one about Echinda that I got a request for forever ago, one about a prisoner who refuses to give up her valuable information, and two other long series planned, one about a healslut in an RPG world, and one about like, a totally hot valley girl. If you ever want me to return to Projekt Melody, I have an idea that I'd like to try out, but I feel like I should work on other projects (namely, STS), but if you want to I can move it up. Happy Fapping
> 
> -HIAM23


End file.
